Happy Ham Ham's Valentine's Day
by Ribbon-chan
Summary: The Ham Hams are celebrating Valentine's Day and it's time to dance!


Ham Ham Valentines  
  
Chapter 1. Sandy's Needs  
  
"Oowah!" Hamtaro stretched. He slid down the drainpipe. BAM! He landed on Brandy's head. "Oopsie!" Hamtaro grinned and slid off. "Hamtaro, over here!" Hamtaro heard a familiar voice. "Sandy?" Hamtaro asked and walked over to her. "Yeah. I need your help." Hamtaro sat down. She leaned up against a tree. "It's Valentines Day. Isn't that totally cool?" Hamtaro nodded. "Well. We're gonna like, celebrate it at the clubhouse. First we're gonna make cards and like, exchange them! Then we'll have a couple award. Then there will be a dance. The couple that wins will get two tickets to "Ham Ham Land" the coolest theme park in the world for hamsters. I um. I really want to ask Maxwell to the dance and do all of that stuff. I just don't know how." Hamtaro smiled. "You like him don't you?" "Yeah." "Then ask him. You have what it takes. He likes you. I just know it." Sandy smiled. "Thanks, Hamtaro. Oh my gosh! We're like, late!" She ran to the clubhouse. Hamtaro sighed and ran after her.  
  
Chapter 2. The Meeting  
  
Sandy ran through the tunnels. Hamtaro was behind her panting. She came to the door. She waited for Hamtaro and when he made it she walked through the door with him. She sat down in a chair. "Hamha!" She waved. Maxwell made his way to her. He sat down next to her. Hamtaro dropped on the floor. "Hamha." He said weakly. "Zilly boy. Get off of zat floor!" Bijou said cheerfully. Boss grunted. "Yeah, yeah. Get up. I have called a meeting. Today is Valentines Day so we're going to make Valentines first off. The boys will make the Valentines first and if the girl excepts it then she will write him back. Then we will have a time to ask hams to the dance. After that we will have a Couple of the Year contest. You can fill out a form together and then there will be a dance. After that we will announce the Couple of the Year. Panda, Jingle and Me will be judges so we can't ask anybody to the dance. The winner gets tickets to, "Ham Ham Land" so get working boys. Girls will go upstairs and wait. The Delivery Ham will bring the cards to you." Sandy smiled and winked at Maxwell as her and all of the other girl hamsters walked upstairs.  
  
Chapter 3. Special Delivery  
  
Sandy sat down on a couch and sighed. "I hope Maxwell sends me one. It would be wonderful." Bijou giggled. "Don't worry. I just know zat Maxwell will send you one." Sandy laughed. "I hope he's not too shy too. He get's so embarrassed." All of the girls laughed. "I know I'm going to get so many things from boys but I can't help it. I can't choose." Sandy smirked. "Who's laughing now?" Penelope frowned. "Ookyoo." Pashmina smiled sweetly. "When you're older there will be someone." The Delivery Ham rushed upstairs. "How's it going girls? You got mail!" He looked through his bag and started handing out messages. "Pashmina has mail from Dexter, Howdy and Stan." Pashmina sighed and took the letters. She opened them. "All of them are dance invitations!" All of the girls laughed. "For Bijou are 3 cards. Boss, Stan and. Hamturu. I think that's it." Bijou gasped and took them. The girls clapped. She blushed and giggled. For Pepper is 1 letter. It's from Oxnard." She took it suspecting. "And one for Sandy. It's from Maxwell." Sandy smiled and took it. She wanted to shout. "This is totally cool!" She said. Maxwell could hear her and blushed when the boys teased him about it.  
  
Chapter 4. Sending Back  
  
Bijou read Hamtaro's out loud to the girls.  
  
Dear Bijou, I would love to go to the dance with you. You are the apple of my eye. You make me feel like I'm walking on air. You are the most koochi-q and sweet girl I've ever met. Please Wright back!  
Smoochie,  
Hamtaro Bijou bounced and giggled and squealed. Sandy congratulated her. "You did good, Bijou. He must really like, like you." Bijou blushed. Pashmina sighed. "Good thing you could choose. Too many boys are on top of me!" Bijou laughed. Pashmina read her favorite one. She blushed as she read it.  
  
Dear Pashmina, I have dreamed of a dance with you. It would be absolutely delightful. You're like apples dipped in sugar. I dream of you every night. You will have to choose somebody out of us one day. It would be fantastic if you chose me. Even if you don't I will love you until the day that I die.  
Much Love,  
Dexter Sandy stared. "He must really love you. I would go with him." Bijou laughed. "I want to give Hamtaro a kiss!" Everyone laughed. Sandy took out her letter. "Read it to us, Sandy!" Pashmina said. "Alright."  
  
Dear Sandy, You're like a rose. You can be handled and you're one of the most beautiful things in the world. You can be harmful though. Only if you choose it. Do not be harmful to me and go to the dance with me. It's your choice. Also, I wrote a poem. Here it is.  
Roses are red, Violets are blue  
Who cares about flowers  
With someone like you?  
Maxwell "Like, that's so sweet!" Sandy blushed. Pashmina smiled. "He's pretty nice." Bijou was still thinking about Hamtaro. "I will have to kiss him!" Sandy smirked. "I dare you to. And. On the lips." Bijou blushed. "Alright. I will remember zat!" All of the girls laughed. They sent back letters saying yes. Then it was time to go downstairs and meet each other. Bijou ran down very fast. "Hamtaro, I say yes! Yes!" She hugged him. He blushed. Pashmina came down to Dexter. She kissed him on the cheek. His eyes lit up and he turned bright red. Sandy came to Maxwell. She jumped in his arms. "I knew you would ask me! You're poem was great!" He smiled. He turned bright red. "Would you like to fill out a form for the Couple Contest?" He asked her. "Maxwell. Oh yes. I would love to." They filled out a form. Pashmina and Dexter filled out one followed by Hamtaro and Bijou. Boss sighed. "I just had to be a judge. If I was there, Bijou would be drooling for me and that dweeb Hamtaro would be in the corner crying." He laughed to himself and set up a stage. There were hearts on the curtains and bright lights. Everyone could dance on that and they could judge the contest. Bijou sat by Hamtaro as they waited. "Hamtaro, I need to tell you something." Hamtaro blushed. "What is it?" Bijou turned bright red and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Hamtaro blushed. "I love you too." Bijou puckered up her lips as if waiting for him to kiss her. He stood there. "Alright." He said to himself and kissed her. They both blushed. Sandy saw them. "Wadda ya know? She like, did it." Maxwell looked at her. "Huh?" Sandy laughed. "Nothing, Maxwell." He shrugged. He had something wrapped up in paper and bows were stuck to it. "Here, Sandy. I got it from the library for you." He handed it to her. She took her claws opened it up. It was a pink book with the title, "Love Poems". She kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Max." He blushed and at the same time he was laughing.  
  
Chapter 5. The Dance  
  
"All the forms are in and the stage is set up. It's time for you and your dance partners to begin dancing. Howdy rushed up to Dexter. "You made it to her first. That's all it is!" Dexter smirked. "Fine, Howdy. Whatever you say." Howdy walked off. Dexter laughed. "Watch this Bijou." Hamtaro grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Oo la la!" She said cheerfully. Sandy twirled her ribbon round and round. Maxwell smiled. "Listen to this." Then he sang.  
  
"Twirling Whirling Round we go  
Twirling High and Twirling Low  
See the colors skip and flow  
See the ribbons as they blow  
Twirling Round we go"  
  
Sandy loved it. "How do know that song?" Maxwell blushed. "I listen to you sing it at sunset by the beach everyday. I know it by heart." Sandy blushed. "Oh, Maxwell." She took his paws. "That's so sweet." She spun him around and they both sang "Twirling Whirling". Then they got so dizzy they fell. They both laid there and did nothing but laugh. Boss was walking by when he saw them. He gave them a strange look. They stood. "That's what I thought." Boss said and kept walking. After they all danced Boss called out, "Now it's time to announce the winner! And the winner is. Maxwell and Sandy." They hugged each other. "Second place is Hamtaro and Bijou and third is Dexter and Pashmina." All of them hugged. "That's like, totally awesome, Maxwell. A whole day alone with you." She hugged him again. "I like, love you, Maxwell." Maxwell blushed, "I. love you too." All of the ham hams giggled. The ham hams played the rest of the day and everything was very fun. The End 


End file.
